


private party

by prowlish



Category: Brave Police J-Decker
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Cute, Fluff, Holidays, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 05:19:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5526887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prowlish/pseuds/prowlish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a host of entertainment in the Decker room -- but Deckerd has other ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	private party

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea for a little bit, but I finally got to bang it all out! Written and glanced over super quickly so I'm sorry if there's any glaring errors or like.. just bad prose in general. 
> 
> Merry Christmas to all those who celebrate it :D

Normally during an official function such as this, it was Gunmax trying to distract Deckerd. But in this moment, it was Deckerd tugging at his partner's elbow, clearly trying to lead him through the brightly decorated Decker room. Once December had hit, Saejima insisted on Brave Police sized decorations -- and Yuuta and his sisters had been more than happy to help out. And now, while the department held host to countrywide officials, Deckerd had seen fit to try and drag him off.

Really, it wasn't like Gunmax was opposed to that situation, it was just that he wasn't used to it! But Deckerd had a gleam in his optics that told him it would be all worth it. 

It didn't take much more than that for Gunmax to leave his fuel canister aside and slip out the side door with Deckerd.

"So, you gonna tell me what this is all about, boy scout?"

Deckerd flashed him a smile. "You'll see," was all he said.

"Mmmhm," Gunmax murmured. Right now all he was seeing was the little sway of Deckerd's hips as he walked a few paces in front of Gunmax, but that was a nice sight. Another one of those things about tonight that he was going to make no complaints about. That thought made him grin -- and it was a good thing it was behind Deckerd's back, because one of his favorite things to do was pick up on the slightest hint of lewd thought from Gunmax and simply play stupid.

Infuriating how that worked every damn time. Friggin' Deckerd.

Gunmax only started paying attention when he realized just how far away Deckerd was leading him. That wasn't a problem either, but it was curious. "Yo, Deckerd," he called again. "You lost?"

Deckerd let out a little sigh, and even looking at the back of his helm Gunmax knew the other Brave had rolled his optics. He just barely glanced over his shoulder. "Don't you trust me... partner?"

Gunmax would make a valiant attempt at denying the warm knot his tanks twisted into at that. "Sure, _patoka_ ," he replied. "I'm followin', aren't I?"

Shaking his helm, Deckerd led them forward again. True to his word, it wasn't long before he led them into a different room. They were more than removed from the holiday entertainment, and slipping into this room made it even more of a quiet and secluded affair. 

Gunmax was ready slip close and make it cozy as well, but colored lights caught his gaze. Blinking behind his visor, he peered around Deckerd, seeing a normal looking, human-sized Christmas tree. It only had lights and garland on it -- as if the ornaments made a difference to Gunmax. He was too busy trying to figure it out! "What, did you jack the Tomonaga tree?" he asked.

Deckerd gave him a truly disappointed frown. "...No, but a lot of this was Azuki's idea," he said. 

"Azuki?" What did Yuuta's oldest sister have to do with it? 

Deckerd nodded in confirmation. "She said it's important to spend the holiday with someone you care about, make them feel special," he said. His tone was even and balanced, but Gunmax knew when he was being closely observed.

"Yeah?" he said. "You're spending Christmas with Yuuta and his family right?" And here he'd just been thinking about Deckerd playing clueless! But Gunmax needed a moment to process any of that.

Deckerd just frowned at him. "Well... yes," he said. "But tonight I'm here with you."

Oh, the possibilities in that remark! Gunmax smirked a little. "You set this up for me," he said.

Deckerd was very obviously blushing. "That's what I've been trying to say." 

Gunmax hummed. "Why _patoka_ , I'm touched!" he teased. 

Deckerd shifted his weight between his feet. "There's a gift for you in the garage with Gunbike, but..." He shrugged.

"But what?"

"I thought it'd be nice to have some quiet time away from all the officials," he finally said. "It was only in the Decker room so that other districts could see us and our base of operations..." 

As much as Gunmax would love to hear Deckerd continuing to pardon himself from skipping out, he had to stop him. "Well, good -- because I've got something for you, too." He fiddled with it, in one of the hidden compartments on his small frame.

Deckerd tilted his helm, looking remarkably like a lost puppy. "Oh?" he said. "That's very thoughtful..."

The grin Gunmax wore was somehow both shameless and sheepish. He held up a sprig of mistletoe, snagged from one of the many decorations back in the Decker room. He'd intended to tease Deckerd with it at some point, because how could he resist!

And then here was Deckerd, being a damn sweetheart... and squinting at Gunmax and the mistletoe. 

"Gunmax..."

"Oh hush, boy scout," he said, dismissive of the disapproving tone in Deckerd's voice. Reaching out, Gunmax slipped an arm around Deckerd's waist and brought them close. "It's about bein' with those who make you happy, right?"

Deckerd blinked up into his face, then smiled, nudging their noses together. "Right," he murmured.

To Gunmax's memory, a simple, chaste kiss had never been so sweet to him.

**Author's Note:**

> visit me on [@prowlish](https://twitter.com/prowlish) on twitter!! :)


End file.
